Talk:Winter 2018 Event/@comment-33670212-20180228153822
Some thoughts and things about E-7 since editors are neglecting to do anything with it's page First off...this map's first phase is complete bullshit, a good 20 to 30 runs (and counting), i'm still unable to get the BB water demon to even red. I am running out of resources and sanity as i write, and i'm debating wether or not to abandon trying to clear the event at all, even with the prospects of an Iowa drop, i might just settle for farming for Gangut or Warspite. i already have Jervis, which everyone seems to be obsessed with for no reason, same cringy engrish as Kongou? fuck to hell no. Next the E-7 N routing to T is as follows, in my own experience. 1. Must be as Fast Fleet 2. Cannot have a BBV (I've tried replacing a single FBB with a BBV, boosted speed with Boiler and Turbine combo, as a seaplane mule, still offrouted to S) 3 Musashi in the fleet? Kai Ni maybe? (Remember how it is stated she is not required, but she does make things easier, we already know you can unlock a historical damage boost for the final boss, but maybe she also makes the actual routing to the first boss easier) 4. Pass LoS You can bring as many BB and FBB as you want in the main and escord fleet, as long as they follow the general guidelines for a STF, a slow BB converted to a FBB with the turbines and engined fill the general requirements to route to T the fact that the 1st boss of E-7 is at an LBAS range of 11, might actually be the largest problems with this map, besides the fact that the boss node ends day battle as soon as the escort fleet of the node is killed, so dont bother to use support expeditions, they usually trash the escort fleet and only lightly damage the main fleet, and the only way to reach the boss with LBAS is to use dedicated LBAS aircraft's and type 2's, if you could use Catalina's to reach that 11 range, that would be one thing, but Type 2's are a real pain to farm. The only hope someone in the same position as i am in my own opinion, besides the grace of RNG-sama, would be if the dev's eventually set friendly fleets to appear on node V,. nodes N and T dont pose as much of a problem as they initially appear, node T is all just about ensuring that as many of the planes get shot down as possible, so use your LBAS there if they can't reach the boss, and make sure you bring your best AACI ships. And for those who dont know a composition for the map, i'm using 4 (F)BB + 2 CVL (You can also use a combination of your own choosing of CA(V) and CV(B)) and for the escort fleet 1 CL + 2 CA(V) + 3 DD (you can replace any of these but the CL with a single CVL, only if you have planes for a night battle, of course you can bring 2 FBB if you sacrifice your CA(V) or a CA(V) and DD, but sadly i do not possess enough good FBB to do so)